


Kirby Brings the Light

by StrawberryMochii_sayshi



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMochii_sayshi/pseuds/StrawberryMochii_sayshi
Summary: So uh, nothing is right or in character, this was just a part to a bigger joke. It's all just for the silly haha funny man moments.If there are errors grammatically, I don't care for a reason, as this is a joke :)It's short, and hey the fellas on Tumblr decided they would read this for some reason, so uh, here you go I guess?
Kudos: 6





	Kirby Brings the Light

And with that, Kirby began his loud incantations. They weren’t any ordinary incantations. With these loud words, he would soon finally see. He would see what no other had ever seen. Today. Today was going to go into history. Everybody would know his name and their name. Perfection was coming. Finally, after all of these dark, painful years of suffering, the light was going to come and take Kirby away. This was all he could have ever wanted. No, he more than wanted it, he needed it. It was all his life was ever meant for. If he could not see, then his whole being would always be meaningless. All of his brutal acts of vore for nothing was a thought he couldn’t stand. Kirby needed him. Perfection was coming. Kirby was finally going to see god.

“Kirby, what are you doing?!” Meta Knight asked in a raised voice, which wasn’t very common for him, though he knew what was to come. He wasn't a holy being, and never would or could be, and Kirby knew. Kirby knew all too well. Kirby didn’t care anymore. It was too late to stop now, though. “I am sorry, Meta Knight, but bringing down the light was always my duty.” Dedede and Ms. Parfaitlike were only mere mortals. They were in so much fear and shock they couldn’t move, let alone, speak. As Kirby continued his agonizingly slow and long chant, the pain only persisted. His god would soon be here, and his time would be up. Then, the light. Oh, it was so bright. It was so beautiful. It was probably the best thing Kirby had ever seen. Kirby knew his old friend couldn’t stand it, and his mortal friends were just barely hanging on, but sacrifices had to be made.

As the light became brighter and brighter, Kirby’s friends' screeching only began and persisted. The light, oh, my sweet lord, please, come down, Kirby was mentally pleading (like the simp he had become). The light was unbearable. Ms. Parfaitlike then couldn’t take such power anymore. She was such a bitch to so many, that she was no longer allowed to be holy. She had never done any good. She disintegrated, right then and there. The light was much too bright, and everybody felt as though they were on fire. It’s not like Parfait meant anything to anybody, but it was horrific seeing somebody die in such an agonizing way by Kirby’s hand, nonetheless, considering Kirby's victims are usually done with so quickly. “KIRBY!!! STOP!!!!” Dedede finally managed to say something, tears pouring out of his eyes. He couldn’t help it, Kirby had gone insane, and everybody had hell to pay for it. Unfortunately, over the screeching, chant, and light, his voice wasn’t heard. It was minuscule in every way compared to the lord who would soon face the 3 frien- wait no, 2. The light then drowned anything and everything else out.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry you read that, but err, congratulations! You made it! :)


End file.
